Nothing But You
by NewTownGirl
Summary: Lily sat at her desk, her head held in her hands as tears fell down her flushed cheek. One lone salty tear trickled down her nose, landing on her lip... LXJ, one off. Moved from my old profile.


Nothing But You

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song 'Nothing But You' is sung by Kim Ferron.

A/N: This was originally put up on my old profile but I decided to move it, most due to the fact I wish I could find some Harry Potter inspiration at the moment. Please not that this was originally written before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in fact I think it was originally written in around 2002, so all the relationships between characters were purely speculated at the time and do not reflect what was later relieved.

Lily sat at her desk, her head held in her hands as tears fell down her flushed cheek. One lone salty tear trickled down her nose, landing on her lip, she licked it away. How could he have done this to her? After all she had sacrificed, after all she had given him, he had left her. He'd promised never to go...promised that what they had was forever. She'd given him everything.

She looked around her room; her eyes could only focus on one thing. His photo. It stood, taunting her from it's place on her bookcase. His long, dark hair was falling in front of his face, his eyes seemingly staring right at her...

Someone knocked on the door.

She quickly wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and pulled her red hair back into a ponytail.

"Come in", she shouted, in as loud a voice as she dared.

A head appeared from round the door, checking before they opened it fully and walked into the room. Sirius Black smiled cheerfully at her, then, seeing her face became very sombre

"Lily", he looked worried, small lines creasing his forehead. "What's wrong? Has something bad happened? Should I go get Severus? He'll be able to help more than me..." and eh began to stride towards the door and common-room.

"No", she shouted, then whispering "please don't get him, it's him... he's why I'm upset. He..." she paused, searching for any word other than dumped, "he split up with me".

Sirius took one look at her, then crossed the room in 3 well placed strides and put his arms around her, and began whispering comforts in her ear. As she felt his arms round her, she couldn't help but weep again, and as she hid her face in his shoulder the sobs shook her.

Some twenty minutes later a second knock was heard at the door, and slowly James Potter pushed his head through.

"Sirius", he said, then frowned as he saw his best friend playing with the hair of another friends girlfriend while she leaned into his chest. "Is this a bad time?" he asked dubiously; unsure whether he wanted to witness anymore.

Sirius smiled, James was so innocent it hurt sometimes. He looked towards his best friend and mouthed "Dumped", then looked down at Lily "she's kinda upset".

James immediately felt stupid, of course something was wrong, that's why they were standing there hugging, wait a second, DUMPED???

A spasm of shock crossed his face, the It couple, no longer? Lily Evans. Single? This was going to be big news. But what had happened? By the look of Lily it wasn't a nice break-up.

Suddenly he felt awkward, he haidn't known Lily very long, and she would probably be embarrassed by his presence here. Slowly he made his way back towards the door, trying to be as silent as possible, but a look on Sirius' face stopped him, and when his friend motioned for him to come over to them he complied; incredibly confused. Sirius then proceeded to slowly move Lily, firstly across to his other shoulder, then over to James. What was he doing?

Lily looked up as she felt Sirius push her away, feeling her stiff body move just slightly. She looked up and saw James above her. Oh no, she thought to herself. How awkward this must be for him? How could Sirius have done this to his best friends... especially after she'd told him only the day before than she had feelings for James. Not that that made any difference, it was never like she was going to be with him anyway; she just thought he was a nice guy.

And with that she curled into his arms, enjoying what little comfort could be obtained from the warmth of his arms.

A week had gone by and it had not gotten any better, she still walked past the places they used to go together and felt the tears prickling at the back of her eyes, she still slept in his old t-shirt at night. All that had kept her going was constant pushing from Sirius and James, which surprised her slightly, although they had not been tremendously close before he was slowly becoming one of her closest friends.

It was Sunday, one week later, when she first saw him again. She was walking to Charms, her arms full of books, her face mainly hidden buy the bulk of them. He was walking with Remus, another of Lily's friends who had been there for her during the past week. It was a minute after she saw them that they noticed her walking along the corridor alone. Severus immediately looked guilty, blushing then saying "hi" as off-handedly as he could, Remus gave her his usual wide smile. She forced herself to smile back, unsure if they could even see it with all these books in front of her, and then hurried around the nearest corner.

She fell against the wall at the first moment, hearing their laughter till they went through to another corridor, and completed their trip to potions. Her heart was beating so fast she could thought the entire school must be able to hear it, and in a sudden moment of weakness she dropped the books held up in her arms. As the clatter echoed up the corridor she heard a quiet cough from just up the corridor, and turned to see James, standing looking scared to speak. For some unknown reason seeing him made her heart calm.

It was three weeks later, and Lily was sat on the lawns writing in her diary. Music playing next to her from Wizarding Wireless. The past month had been different. She wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't different as far as she could tell, she still thought he same things as she had two months ago, but somehow now she felt more able to voice them. Other people had noticed it, only yesterday Narcissa in her potions class had told her how much more bubbly she seemed. But she couldn't for the life of her work out why...

_I think I'll go for a walk_

_Maybe out in the rain_

_Maybe let the tears roll down my face and not feel the pain_

_Maybe think about something_

_Maybe think about you_

_Yeah you (can't hurt me now)_

_You know you can't hurt me now_

_(You can't hold me down)_

_And I got plenty of time_

_Time to figure it out_

_Time to think about you and me_

_Whatever that was all about_

_I got nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to say_

_No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway_

_I got nothing to lose..._

_Nothing but you_

_I think I'll go for a ride_

_Till my memory fades_

_Roll down the windows and glide down 75 to the Everglades_

_Maybe light up a joint_

_Take a walk on the Moon_

_Yeah you (can't reach me now)_

_You know you can't touch me now_

_(You can't hold me down)_

And I got plenty of time

_Time to figure it out_

_Time to think about you and me_

_Whatever that was all about_

_I got nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to say_

_No I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway_

_I got nothing to lose..._

_Nothing but you_

_Nothing but you_

_Why did you have to be so unkind_

_Why do I have to be so inclined_

_To lose my mind_

_Well I got plenty of time_

_Time to figure it out_

_Time to think about you and me_

_Whatever that was all about_

_I got nothing to prove_

_I got nothing to say_

_No, I guess I never thought you were good for me anyway_

_I got nothing to lose..._

_Nothing but you_

_Oooh, nothing but you_

_Oh no nothing_

She looked down towards the lake, thinking about what exactly it was that had changed...and it hit her, she wasn't afraid. For six months she had been afraid, constantly threatened by the possibility of Severus dumping her, but now she wasn't threatened anymore. She wasn't just allowed to do the things he had specifically told her not to, but she could do all those things that she had suspected were 'against the rules' as well. And if that meant anything from, wearing her hair up (something he had always hated) to her having a drink with friends, then so be it. She was free.

Picking-up her diary she stood and began to walk the path back to the school, when suddenly she saw a figure in the distance. James was sitting by the lake, throwing rocks in by the look of it. She ran down, her obvious happiness lighting her face.

"James" she shouted, as she half skipped, half ran towards him. Then ran straight into him, nearly toppling the two of them as she went straight into him. She looked up grinning.

He looked back at her, seeing the happiness in her face. Then he went red. "Lily", he said, as though desperately looking for the right words. "What would you, in theory, be looking for in a relationship?"

She was confused, of all the things he could ask her, why that? She paused, what was she looking for? She knew, she wanted to feel like she didn't need to prove herself, but how to say it?

"I want to feel safe" she said, looking him in the eye, "and I want it to be simple".

His face didn't give anything away.

Then he began to blush.

"And, uh, what would you say if someone asked you out at the moment?" resolve suddenly crossed his face, "what would you say if I asked you out?"

She looked at him, thinking for a minute. The leaned towards him, and slowly putting her arms round his neck, kissed him lightly.

AN – Let me know what you think, I have just really enjoyed looking back and seeing the changes in my writing style etc. Still totally love Lily/James though, can you guess why?


End file.
